Once in a Lifetime
by Kooshy
Summary: Alex is the new girl in Newport. She makes friends easily and she's the owner of the new club 'The Bait Shop'Plus most of the girls and guys already want her. Still she has her eye on someone else...
1. The Beginning

Once in a Lifetime 

A new year was starting in Newport and that meant a new school year. The alarm broke through the silence and straight into Marissa's head.

"Aw crap, school," she mumbled, covering her eyes with her arm, but she reluctantly got out of bed complaining about 'damn politics'.

"Good morning, Marissa!" sang Julie Cooper-Nichol. Marissa cringed at the over happy mother she was greeted with. It was just TOO early for 'Julie antics'. She lazily chewed on a bagel while her mother carried on in her own world until Julie disturbed her thoughts.

"Marissa, honey. Aren't you supposed to be showing a new girl to school today? Just moved here a mile or so away. Kelly was her last name, I think, but you'd said you'd show her around when she moved to Newport." Said Julie, she handed a piece of paper with the details to her half dead daughter. Marissa rolled her eyes. _Great. A new girl, and **I'M** the one who had to be showing her around._ Damn, it was still too early.

"Gotta jet so I'll see you later, maybe," Marissa called out of the door and she ran to her car. _Did the morning light have to be so bright?_

The wind blew in her face whilst she drove to the new girl's place. The fresh air helped her get rid of the morning sleepiness. It looked like the new girl was living in a trailer park. _Great. Even more reason to go see this girl._ The sheet stated that the girl's name was 'Alex Kelly' Age 17 and she was living alone without parents or a guardian. _Ooooo a rebel! Sends shivers down my spine! _She thought sarcastically. She arrived at the trailer park but it wasn't that bad a sight, not like she had thought it out to be. She breathed in deep, stepped up on the front porch and knocked on the door.

"Wait a mo," a girl's voice said from inside. A lot of rustling and falling followed the voice. The door opened up and there stood a girl with long blonde hair and a purple streak that trailed along in it. She wore a denim skirt and a yellow T-Shirt with 'Mischief' on it. Marissa just stood there and stared at the girl in front of her.

"I'm Marissa Cooper…" she said. She'd lost the gift of speech for a moment. "I'm from Newport High School and I'm here to…" she trailed off not sure of what to say. She just looked down and went quiet. The girl smiled and offered her hand.

"Hey. I'm Alex Kelly. New to Newport." She joked. Marissa took Alex's hand and her stomach flipped over. _Why?_ "Hey you're my tour guide then to Newport High School?" she still had a hold of Marissa's hand. She pulled Marissa closer to her, so there faces were inches apart, "I'm glad that you're cute," she commented before letting go of Marissa's hand. Marissa just stood there, mesmerized. Alex laughed, "Wait here while I go get my bag." She went back into her place and came back with a black bag strapped across her chest. "Ok! Let's go! That your car?" Marissa nodded slowly, still unsure what was happening. They walked a few steps until Alex grabbed hold of Marissa's hand and pulled her along faster, "Come on! You have to be faster than that!" Marissa just blushed and just allowed herself to be pulled along.

When they got to her car, which seemed like FOREVER to Marissa. She took Alex's bag and put it in the back seat. Marissa slid into the driver's seat while Alex just jumped into the front passenger seat. They drove off to school.

"So are you excited about starting a new school?" Marissa asked.

"I suppose." Alex shrugged. She smiled to Marissa. Marissa just tried to pay attention to the road.

* * *

This is my first Malex fic! R&R! MALEX MALEX! Argh I suck at writing. 


	2. A new school

They climbed out of Marissa's car and walked towards the schools grounds. Marissa briefly described everything on the way there while Alex just smiled and nodded at her. Marissa carried on describing random things, not even sure of what she was saying. Suddenly Alex gently put her hand over Marissa's mouth.

"That was a nice mini-tour to the school but you were babbling on about the weather for the past five minutes," Alex smiled, her face was close to Marissa's again. _What's happening? Weather? Why can't I stop looking at her eyes? Staring contest? _All these random little thoughts kept on racing through Marissa's brain.

"Marissa?" A male voice came from behind them. Both girls spun around to see who it was.

"Mryan?" Marissa said muffled. Alex looked at where her hand still was and quickly took it back from over Marissa's mouth. She also took a big step back. "Oh my god!" squealed Marissa as she ran towards the boy standing on the steps. "When did you get back?" She hugged Ryan.

"Erm… Marissa I think you're forgetting someone," Ryan pointed to Alex.

"Oh god! Alex! I'm so sorry! Here let me introduce you guys," She grabbed Ryan's hand and she grabbed Alex's hand. "Ok, Ryan this is Alex, she's new to the school and she's just moved here, Alex this is Ryan, he moved here last year from Chino."

"Cool, nice to meet you" Alex shook his hand.

"Likewise," Ryan smiled.

"So when did you get back?" Marissa asked again. Ryan and Marissa began to chat again. Alex just stayed in the background. She coughed into her hand and they both looked at her.

"Hey, I can look around the school myself and anyway, I need to talk to the principal of the school," Alex said. She knew when she wasn't needed.

"You sure? I mean like, I cant come with you." Marissa offered. She felt bad because she was supposed to be showing Alex around the school.

"Nah it's ok. You guys catch up. Talk about the good times." Alex joked. "But maybe I'll see you later, some other time. Thanks for the mini-tour guide, " She took a step towards Marissa and put her face close to hers, Ryan just looked puzzled. "And thanks again," Alex whispered. She turned around and walked away. Marissa just stood there staring after her.

"Thanks again for what?" She asked. Alex turned around while walking.

"For driving me to school, duh!" She shouted. Marissa just looked at Ryan.

"What?"

* * *

Hours passed until school was finished. Marissa and Summer walked out of the school, arm in arm. Talking about all the things they had gotten up to in the holidays.

"Oh my god, you didn't, did you?" Marissa asked shocked.

"Ew! Coop!" Summer pushed Marissa. They both laughed. Marissa saw Alex walking out of school with a bunch of people. They were all joking and laughing and one of the girls had their arm linked with Alex's. It was just like what her and Summer were doing but it just somehow bugged her a little. Marissa just shook off the feeling.

"Hey Alex! Over here!" Marissa waved at the blonde girl. Alex looked over and saw Marissa. She walked over leaving the group of people behind her.

"Hey Marissa, what's up?"

"I just wanted to introduce you to my best friend, Summer." She elbowed Summer in the side.

"Ah – hi!" Summer waved sheepishly.

"Hey I'm Alex, new here. Nice to meet you." Alex waved back.

"You need a ride back to your place?" Marissa offered.

"Thanks, but I'm going out with new friends I made in my classes." Alex pointed over to the group of people who were climbing into a jeep. The girl who had been linking arms with Alex ran over and grabbed her hand. Marissa just felt another pang of jealousy.

"Come on let's go!" She said. "Sorry about this." She apologised to Marissa and Summer.

"Whoa! Sorry see you some other time!" Alex was dragged off. Marissa watched her jump into the jeep and it drive off. She felt a tug on her arm.

"Well she seemed… nice." Summer commented. "Come on, Coop! Let's go shopping! We're meeting Cohen and Ryan at the mall, remember?" And Summer dragged Marissa off.


End file.
